


Catch Me If You Can

by Vegetatarian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Angst, Danger, Espionage, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hurt, Love, Romance, Secret Missions, Secrets, Slow Burn, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: Vegeta is a secret agent for the Saiyajin Ops; an agency that deals with investigating outbreaks of violence throughout the galaxy regarding unsolved violent crimes that have lead to wars on peaceful planets. During an important mission, he runs into a female agent who unintentionally informs him that their agencies have been hunting each other when the real culprit of these heinous crimes is still at large. Will the two agents be able to work together to end this string of violence? Or will they run into a distraction that destroys them both?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58





	1. Explosive Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimberly_RB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly_RB/gifts), [GetasGirl_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetasGirl_x/gifts), [Jazzydazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzydazzy/gifts).



> BSA = BLUE STAR AGENCY

“Vegeta! Come in! Vegeta! Dammit turn your coms back on!” A voice shouted into his ear. 

“Raditz would you shut the hell up? They’re on but if you keep yelling in my ears, this whole place is gonna blow.” Vegeta snarled, lifting his left foot which wore a steel toed combat boot and kicked it into the security door in front of him. The door easily flew off the hinges, and Vegeta flew into the room where the explosives were. “Shit.” 

“Shit? Oh gods, what now?” Raditz panicked into the coms. 

“Don’t worry that overly pampered head of hair, Raditz. I have this job for a reason. I’m good at kicking ass, torture, destroying shit, and keeping bombs from detonating.” 

“Vegeta, you can’t shoot ki at this one, you have to defuse it properly.” 

“...that might be a problem.” Vegeta said. 

“Then just get out of there! We’ll find more proof.” 

“No! This is the first chance we’ve had at proving that the BSA is in charge of this whole operation. If we don’t seize this opportunity now, who knows when we’ll get another chance.” Vegeta said. “Talk me through it.” 

“I’ll do it, those big dumb fingers of yours won’t be nimble enough.” A voice said behind him. 

When Vegeta spun around, it was a person dressed completely in black, including a space bike helmet which was blacked out to hide their face. Judging by how small the person was, Vegeta assumed it had to be a desk agent from his own agency. 

“Fine, but hurry. This shit will go off any second.” He answered. 

“Yeah yeah.” The person said in a high voice. “Leave it to a man to try and tell me the obvious.” The person knelt down in front of the control panel of the explosive device and quickly got to work. They pulled a zipper on the side of their cargo pants which were tucked neatly into a pair of combat boots similar to Vegeta’s, and pulled out a small box. Once the box was popped open and set on the floor, they grabbed tools and started clipping wires and reconnecting them in different places, quickly defusing the bomb. “Alright. That should do it.” 

“Who are you? I’ll have to report your help to the agency.” Vegeta said. 

“Oho, I don’t work for Saiyajin Ops.” The person pulled out a large blaster, aiming at Vegeta’s chest with a stance that only a skilled gunman would possess. 

“A BSA agent? Why the fuck would you save me, then?” Vegeta crossed his muscular arms over his chest. 

The person laughed. “I didn’t do it to save you. I did it to prove that Saiyajin Ops is behind all of this shit. We know you’ve been sabotaging intergalactic peace deals between planets and that you’re behind the wars that keep breaking out. We’ve found your handiwork all over the scenes of the crime.”

“Wait, what? I came here to defuse this bomb so we could prove  _ you _ and  _ your _ agency has been doing all of that. Do you think I’m really gonna fall for that?” Vegeta pressed. 

“How stupid do you think I am? I know it was you and your agency! You profit off of war!” The person gestured with the blaster, giving Vegeta a chance to slap it out of their hand, and put them in a sleeper hold. He picked up the blaster and slid it into the waistband in the back of his pants. 

“Vegeta, head to the exit. Quickly! More BSA agents are coming your way!” Raditz said. 

“On my way.” He answered, throwing the other operative over his shoulder and disappearing into the shadows of the secret evacuation hall of that planet’s fuel plant. 

Once Vegeta had made it back to headquarters, he dumped the still unconscious person into an interrogation room, tying their wrists and ankles to a chair. When he attempted to remove the helmet, it wouldn’t budge, and the person began to chuckle. 

“It’s a safety measure to prevent spooks like you from learning my identity should I escape. And I  _ will  _ escape.” The person said. 

Vegeta leaned in and smirked into the reflective shield over the person’s eyes. “Well I know for a fact that you’re female.” 

“What? How could you possibly know that!”

“Well I didn’t, but now I know for sure. I made a guess after that remark you made about a man telling you the obvious.” He grinned evilly at her. 

The operative remained quiet. She had the advantage of her face not showing, which made it more difficult for Vegeta to detect lies. 

“Look, I didn’t bring you here to torture you, or anything of that nature. I brought you here to ask questions.” He said. 

“Oh, really? Is that why I’m tied up? Or do you just get off on that part?” The woman asked. 

Vegeta laughed. “It’s bold of you to assume you’re my type. Also, you’re tied up so you’re less likely to try and run. I hate chasing people. It’s always so futile and I never even get a good workout from it.” 

“Untie me and I promise to behave.” 

“I’m not so inclined to believe that since you pointed a blaster at my chest. Not that it would’ve done you any good.” Vegeta chuckled, squatting in front of her. 

“What the fuck is he doing?” Nappa asked, looking over at Raditz and Turles who stood with their arms crossed watching the interrogation through the two way mirror.

“You know Vegeta enjoys interrogation. He likes to tear people down.” Raditz smirked. 

“It seems like Vegeta is more into this than just an interrogation.” Turles said. 

“Well, I suppose it’s a gamble you’ll just have to take.” She said. 

Vegeta smiled a dangerous toothy grin, showing his sharp canines. He untied her and sat down on the floor of the room with one leg bent, and one extended, which he leaned in his left hand for support and his right arm resting on his right knee. “Now. Tell me why you think Saiyajin Ops had anything to do with the bombings and wars that have been breaking out.” 

The person stood from the chair, stretching, and began pacing. “My agency has been called out on countless occasions to planets in the Terra star system where unknown forces have invaded and started wars between different countries on each planet. My sources tell me that most of these wars were prompted by threats of the planet being destroyed if certain criteria are not met, and that the planet was to be sold off to the highest bidders.” She paused for a moment, picking lint off her uniform. “Obviously, the inhabitants of these planets all responded violently to the threat of losing their planets, and wars broke out while the unknown forces disappeared into thin air. Or so it seemed, until we started finding  _ your _ agency’s insignia implanted in the planetary atmospheric code.” 

Vegeta looked at the two way mirror with a confused expression on his face. “That’s impossible because that’s the exact reason why our agency has been investigating the BSA.” 

“What?” She asked. 

Vegeta tossed the file at her, showing her what they’d found, being exactly what she’d said, but about her agency.

“Vegeta! What the fuck are you doing!?” Turles slammed his fists on the glass, though Vegeta nor the female agent heard it. 

The agent reached into her pocket and pulled a small tablet out, tossing it to Vegeta. “Code 3349.” 

He input the numbers and gained access to the files, seeing nearly identical intelligence collected on Saiyajin Ops. “This means we—!”

“Have a double agent on our hands.” The female said. “That, there’s some outside entity that knows we’ll tear each other apart while they continue to get away with everything. Which means if we start openly working together, it’ll cause even worse problems.” 

“We still have to work together.” Vegeta said. 

The female was silent for a moment. “What name do you go by?” 

“Vegeta. My given name.” 

The female squatted in front of him. “I may work for the BSA, but I’ve been given authorization to go MIA at any needed moment. Agent Vegeta, I’m sorry.” 

“What are you—?” He couldn’t finish the question. She’d already dropped a vial in the room which was quickly filling with knockout gas. She jumped onto the table, moved a ceiling tile, and quickly slipped into the ceiling. The Saiyans on the other side of the mirror only shook their heads. 

“He should’ve known better than to let her go.” Turles said. 

“Won’t we be in trouble with the commander if she gets away?” Raditz asked. 

“She was gone before she even knocked him out. I’ve seen her dossier. She’s called Shadow by other agencies. Nearly impossible to catch, and she likely only let Vegeta bring her here because she though she could get intel from us. She was right.” Nappa said. “She’s one of the best. She’s not great with combat, but she’s known to have a quick wit.” 

“Boy is Vegeta gonna be mad or what?” Raditz asked. 

Turles stayed quiet. 

Vegeta would be mad, and they weren’t going to hear the fucking end of it. 


	2. Your Stupid Helmet

Vegeta was furious. Shadow had escaped, and had essentially refused the opportunity to work together. He may be an operative of the Saiyajin Ops, but dammit, he was the  _ Prince _ of his people. The  _ Destroyer of Worlds _ . A nickname he’d earned during his time in the Saiyan military. No one denied him  _ anything _ , and he was going to hunt Shadow down, and make her reconsider her rejection. This was about pride now, and he’d be damned if she or anyone else was going to say  _ no _ to him when he’d requested cooperation. 

Now on a new mission, Vegeta found himself struggling to focus. 

“Alright so, you’re gonna want to head to the left right here.” 

As he followed Raditz’ directions, he couldn’t help but wonder if she’d be here. He’d need to see her before she saw him so he’d have a chance at capturing her. 

“Fighter bots in 3… 2…” 

Vegeta fired ki at each bot, cleanly piercing them through the motherboard and sending them clattering to the floor. 

“Vegeta, watch your six!” Raditz shouted as he saw someone quickly run up behind Vegeta.

Before Raditz had even finished giving the warning, Vegeta had already grabbed the person by the throat. “Shadow, nice of you to join.” He said.

She raised a blaster and aimed it at his head. “Put me down.” 

Vegeta chuckled. “Pull the trigger.” 

There was a pause before she lowered the weapon and continued to hang uncomfortably from his grip. He put her back down and formed ki in his hand, slapping it to his wrist and to hers, forming a sort of handcuff. 

“Again with the restraints. Kinky. I like it.” Shadow said. 

“Would you quit fucking around? Why are you here?” Vegeta asked, dragging her behind him as he continued forward with his mission. 

“So I don’t actually work for the BSA.” She shrugged. 

“Come again?” Vegeta asked. 

“I own it. And it isn’t a spy agency. It’s a company. I steal valuable electronics and I study them. I make them better. And I sell them at a reasonable price on my home planet.” She said, running with him. 

“A thief? I’m disappointed, I thought better of you.” Vegeta said sarcastically, punching down a defense bot. 

Shadow shrugged. “Well, all I can say is that with all the intergalactic traffic picking up, my planet has had more unexpected visitors and not enough defense. I decided I was tired of small attacks being launched on my home.” 

“So leaving it and never being present to enjoy your hard work… that’s worth it?” Vegeta asked, yanking her down to duck before the sensor lasers hit either of them. 

“There are people I love on my planet. It has nothing to do with me. But they’re everything to me.” 

This deep love for her home planet wasn’t something Vegeta had expected Shadow to express, but it was definitely something that resonated with him. He, too, had a deep respect and love for his planet and the people on it. Many of his own people were currently enslaved by an unknown enemy, and with the thousands of Saiyans that had been taken, his brother, Tarble, had been one of them. There was no telling of any of them were even still alive or where they were.

“I know the feeling.” Vegeta admitted. “Shit!” He yelled as a heavily armed guard set up a shot at them when Shadow swung her leg up and kicked the blaster out of his hands. With a fluidity Vegeta had never seen, Shadow had also caught and aimed the blaster, shooting the guard right between the eyes. 

“See? I’m not so bad.” Shadow said, chucking the blaster to the ground. 

“Vegeta! You’re surrounded! There’s no way out!” Raditz yelled into the coms. 

Sure enough, both Shadow and Vegeta saw no exit. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Vegeta asked as Shadow wrapped an arm around his neck and secured her legs around his waist. 

“You can fly, right? Fly up and let’s get out of here. Ceiling tiles are the best.” Shadow gestures upward with a nod of the helmet. 

“Right.” Vegeta obeyed, and in no time, they were out of sight. 

Shadow pulled an index finger to the front of her helmet, telling him to be quiet. 

The guards were creatures known for incredible hearing, with large cat-like ears protruding from their heads. They were a species similar to felines, with their lo whiskers and pointed noses. The guards looked around when Raditz tried speaking in the coms. Vegeta cringed as the guards immediately looked up, locking onto the two. 

Vegeta began flying at full speed through the cross beams, shadow holding onto him for dear life. Shadow grabbed the com out of Vegeta’s ear and crushed it in her hand. “If they find you or who you’re working with, war will be declared on you. Crush your tracker and body cam as well, because they might hack into it.” Shadow said. 

Vegeta obeyed, crushing and ditching the tech. Once they were safe in an abandoned house far outside of civilization on the planet, Vegeta released her from the ki cuff he’d fashioned. 

“Oh, thank gods.” Shadow rubbed her wrist. She sighed as she plopped down on the floor. 

“There’s a bed, which you can take.” Vegeta said. 

“What a gentleman.” Shadow said. “I hope you weren’t trying to see my face. I intend to sleep with my helmet on.” 

“I must admit, I am curious.” 

Shadow shrugged. “Maybe in another life.” 

Vegeta chuckled. “Get some rest, tomorrow we need to figure out how the fuck we’re going to escape.”

Shadow saluted him with two fingers. “You got it, boss.” 

It was roughly two in the morning when both of them sat up. The eerie silence of the abandoned house had been broken by rustling outside. The planet wasn’t known for wildlife, so Vegeta was sure they were being attacked. Vegeta quickly made his way to Shadow to make sure she hadn’t been attacked or abducted, and was relieved to see her sitting up in bed, fully alert. He signaled to her to remain still and quiet while he checked the house. Just as he was about to step away, he saw it. A laser trained on her helmet, and a shot popped off before he could yell for her to duck. 

“ _ Shadow _ !” He screamed as he watched her body be thrown from the bed from the force of the electro bullet hitting her helmet. He was sure she was dead when she surprised him by catching herself as she slammed into the wall. 

“I’m good— let’s get these fuckers!” Shadow yelled, regathering herself. She slapped the side of her helmet and switched it to night vision, and grabbed the blasters out from under her pillow. 

Vegeta nodded and they got to work quietly picking off the intruders one by one. Shadow left no prisoners as she fired shots into the heads of the slimy creatures who’d attempted to kill her. 

Once they’d finished off the team that’d been sent to capture them, they gathered their things and moved.

“If you didn’t insist on wearing that helmet, we could go somewhere like a hotel.” Vegeta grouched.

Shadow punched him in the arm. “Don't you dare blame me, asshole!”

Vegeta spun around. “It  _ is _ your fault, though. We can’t find anywhere to sleep because of your stupid identity!”

Shadow let out a frustrated grunt and slapped the side of her helmet. “Headlock disengage.” She said. The helmet clicked, and she moved to remove it, but Vegeta stopped her. 

“Don't risk it just because I’m complaining.” He didn’t look at her. “Let’s just hurry and find a place to sleep. I don’t care where. I’m just exhausted.” 

“Headlock engage.” She said, before nodding and following him without another word.

* * *

A week had passed since Vegeta and Shadow had escaped the grips of the attackers, and had long since returned to their respective bases. Vegeta sat in a quiet bar at a popular pub with a glass of whiskey in his hand, staring into the glass at how the light traveled through the large ball of ice in the glass, and shone through the whiskey. 

As he was lost in thought, someone took a seat next to him. 

“Gin and tonic, please.” The woman said. 

He glanced over at her and was somewhat surprised. There, next to him, sat a beautiful woman with cerulean hair like he’d never seen before. It was shiny and looked very soft as it sat perfectly on her bare slender shoulders. Her body was slender but very curvy, and her flawless porcelain skin contrasted pleasingly with the deep red dress she wore. As she looked over at him, big blue eyes, bluer than any sky or ocean he’d seen, stared back at him with a flirtatious sparkle. Her pouty lips pulled back into a dazzling smile. “Hi.” She said. 

“Hello.” He said, turning back to his drink.

“Have we met?” She asked. 

“No, I don’t believe so.” Vegeta said, trying to show disinterest. He didn’t have time for romance, despite how beautiful this woman was. 

“Ah, okay. You just look awfully familiar.” She shrugged. “Sorry to disturb you. One more question though, if you don’t mind?” 

“Go ahead.” 

“Do you know of a dojo on this planet? I’m not sure if they’re called that everywhere.” She smiled. 

“That’s an Earthen term. I’m not sure what they call it on this planet— I’m not from here. Just visiting for work.” 

“Oh, that’s a shame.” She said, smiling as the bartender handed her drink to her. 

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Maybe it’s too forward for me to say so, but it would be nice to keep company with you, that’s all. You’re a real treat to see.” She winked before standing up from her barstool. “Well, I’m going to go get a table and order some food. Have a good life, handsome.” She gave him a cheeky smile before sauntering off to the dining area. 

He looked back at her as she sat with her back to him perfectly in view. “Fuck.” He said. It had been a long, long time since he’d last been with a woman, but this particular woman caught his interest in a way he hadn’t expected. She was forward, and it wasn’t something he was particularly used to. Perhaps it was because she didn’t seem to know who he was, but something about her treating him like any regular man made him curious. He walked over and stood next to her table. “Mind if I join you?” 

The woman smiled. “Not at all.” 


	3. Identities and Secrets

“Would you stand still? If you keep shifting your weight, I’m going to fall and snap your neck.” Shadow yelled down at Vegeta as she stood on his shoulders. 

“Oh please, I’d catch you easily. Are you almost done? I didn’t realize  _ thievery  _ took this long.” Vegeta said back. 

Shadow stomped a foot down on his shoulder. “Shut up, yes, I’m almost done. Asshole.” 

She was disabling the weight sensor for the glass box that held a special blaster designed to shoot invisible trackers onto people. Once she finished, she dropped down and her thighs hugged his muscular neck. “Alright, a moment.” She said. 

She got a running start and began her acrobatic display as she dove and flipped and dodged the lasers shown throughout the room. Once she made it to the blaster, she swiped it quickly, and jumped through every laser again to return to Vegeta’s side. 

“Nicely done.” He complimented. 

“Thanks. Let’s go catch your bad guy, Badman.” Shadow said, her helmet lense lighting up. 

“Woah, what the hell is your helmet doing?” Vegeta asked. 

“Oh! Right, I updated it. Now the lense lights up to reflect whatever facial expression I’m making. It’s pretty cool if I do say so myself. I smiled so it should be reflecting a smile.”

“It’s creepy.” 

“It’s  _ adorable _ .” 

“So does this mean you can’t see me?” Vegeta asked. 

“Well, I’ve never seen you like, the way regular eyes would. I have a general idea I guess? My helmet is designed to sense life form heat signatures. So I know what… shape you are? But I don’t actually know your face or anything. I know you have a weird ponytail, though.” 

“I have a wh—OH SHIT!” Vegeta grabbed Shadow and wrapped his arms around her as he dove to the floor. “Get down!” 

They hit the floor just as a large blast shot through the wall at them, disintegrating the wall in front of them and behind them. 

“Oh shit oh shit oh shit!” Shadow yelled. She stood up just as the enemy stepped through the rubble. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the  _ infamous  _ Shadow.” A short red skinned man said. 

“Hello, Jeice. Ready to get your ass beat again?” Shadow asked. 

“You know Jeice?” Vegeta asked, confused. 

Shadow turned to him. “ _ You _ know Jeice?” 

Jeice laughed. “Oh yeah, reckon it’s been about a year and a half since you last had a row with the cap’n?” He asked Vegeta. “Now, what? Doing bits with this whore?” 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Vegeta asked, standing up to face the former Ginyu Force member. 

“He thinks we’re fucking because I’m a woman.” Shadow said. “But it’s only because he’s pissed about being kicked off the force.” The way her tone of voice changed indicated a smile on her face. 

Jeice slammed his fist into Shadow’s helmet, but the smile fell from his lips as Shadow hardly budged. 

“What the fu—!”

Vegeta took in a deep breath before one punching the short man, shattering his scouter. “Prick.” Vegeta spat on the unconscious arrogant bastard. 

Shadow’s helmet lense showed a smile, and Vegeta smirked back. As they continued to sneak through the quiet hallway, Shadow noticed the saiyan’s heart rate. 

“What gives? Your heart rate has been slightly elevated this entire time, and I know you aren’t nervous about the mission. So what’s up?” She asked.

“Well, if you must know, I met a woman.” 

“You… know I’m a woman right? So congrats! Two women!” Shadow teased. 

Vegeta cracked a smile. “Haha very funny. We had dinner, it was nice. It was refreshing— it’s not often women are interesting and easy going.” 

“Don’t I know it.” Shadow sighed. 

Vegeta gave her a look. “Didn’t realize you were—”

“I’m not into women, but it’s equally hard to be friends with other women for the same reason. They’re so catty and competitive for no reason. One dick in a room full of vaginas and you’ll see most of them fighting for his attention whether or not they even have genuine interest in him.” She gestured ahead of them, indicating they were at the place Raditz had informed them to go to. 

Vegeta kicked down the door and shot ki at both of the guards. He caught the third guard and slammed his knee up into the man’s rib cage, and his elbow down between his shoulders. The man dropped to the ground and Shadow sauntered in. 

“So what are you here for again?” Shadow asked. 

“This.” Vegeta turned around holding up a small leather book. “The asshole that keeps putting planets against each other and themselves is the same asshole who sells and destroys planets, and this book is supposed to hold a bunch of valuable intel.” 

Just as Vegeta was about to open the book and browse its contents, the sound of several heavy boots running toward them came from down the hallway 

“Looks like book club has to wait till we get the hell out of here. Let’s hit it.” Shadow grabbed his wrist, slapping a bracelet onto it. The bracelet beeped once, paused for a beat, and then began beeping rapidly. 

“What the fuck did you do?” Vegeta asked. 

“Just try to keep up.” Shadow said, darting out of the room, leaving Vegeta to groan in annoyance before following her as they ran down the hall. 

The heavily armed security team ran straight past them, and didn’t seem to notice them running. Shadow calmly opened the back door of the building, gesturing for Vegeta to exit first. 

“Alright, how?” Vegeta asked, pointing to the bracelet. 

“One of my inventions. You and I can only be seen by one another right now. The bracelets release a frequency that tricks the brains of enemies, or anyone who isn’t wearing a bracelet, to basically be unable to notice us. It basically convinced their brains we aren’t important or worth noticing. Kind of like how adrenaline often distracts us from injuries.” Shadow shrugged. “We’re not invisible, but their brains think we are.” 

“That’s impressive.” Vegeta said. 

“Thanks. I’d love to stay and chat, but I actually have plans tonight.” 

“You too huh? Well good luck. I have a date.” Vegeta smirked. 

“Let’s hope we both do well tonight. Be sure to compliment her intelligence. Smart women love that. Catch you later, badman.” Shadow said, running off and tossing a capsule far ahead of her onto the ground, a motorbike appearing. 

“Wait, you never told me how to take the bracelet off!” Vegeta shouted, but she’d already hopped on her motorbike and was speeding away. He could fly after her, but he figured he’d see her on the next mission so he didn’t worry too much about it. Maybe he could use the bracelet to avoid his idiot coworkers when he got back to HQ to change clothes for his date.

* * *

Vegeta strode into the restaurant that the two had agreed to meet at. He enjoyed that she’d agreed to meet on his home planet. He locked eyes with her as she was already seated at a table, and she smiled at him. He walked over, took a seat across from her, and smiled back. 

“You look awfully tired. Rough day at work?” She cocked an eyebrow as her glossy lips pulled into a smirk. Her blue hair was perfectly styled in large soft curls that hung over her shoulders. 

“You could say that.” Vegeta smiled. “Last time we didn’t get into names, so I feel I should ask.” 

“Bulma.” She laughed. “Bulma Briefs.” 

“You have two names?” Vegeta looked confused. 

The woman laughed. “It’s called a last name, or a surname. It’d be a little confusing to keep track of every single person named Bulma if we didn’t have something to separate us, wouldn’t it?” She pulled out an identification card from her purse amd handed it to him. 

“I wouldn’t know, my people only have one name.” Vegeta shrugged as he sipped from his glass. “Last names sounds excessive since we don’t ever reuse names unless it’s a Royal or the previous holder of the name is dead.” He inspected the card, noting the way even her ID photo looked perfect and flirty. He repressed a chuckle as he handed it back to her. 

Bulma chuckled, popping a piece of bread into her mouth after tearing the dinner roll she’d taken from the table basket. “My goodness, wait until I tell you about middle names.” 

“Okay, surely you’re teasing me now.” Vegeta laughed. 

“I’m dead serious! Some people on my planet even have three or four!” Bulma giggled. “Don't ask me why— I have no idea. Probably because their parents couldn’t agree on just one? No clue.” 

“So do you have a middle name, then?” 

“I don’t. Just a last name. Now, I showed you mine. Show me yours.” Bulma smiled, amusement dancing in her eyes. 

“Sure.” He said, passing his ID to her after pulling it out of his wallet. 

She grabbed it, smiling at his grouchy photo, but a gasp escaped her lips as she saw his name. Vegeta. It could be someone else, right? No, he’d just explained how names weren’t reused unless someone was dead or royal lineage was involved. Maybe his uncle had the same name or something?

Bulma’s thoughts were interrupted as Vegeta reached across the table and touched her arm. His shirt sleeve slid up enough to reveal a very familiar bracelet. Her heart started to race as she looked up at him. 

“Hey, you okay?” Vegeta asked. 

She couldn’t tell him who she was, or missions would be complicated. Or worse, he’d refuse to see her anymore. They’d only just met in a social capacity, but through all their missions together, she realized just how much she liked him. She found herself crushing on the Vegeta she worked with, and finding out he was a super hot man only made her want him more. She plastered a convincing smile on her face. “I just can’t believe how handsome you look in this photo. So mysterious and badass.” She handed the ID back to him. “Very sexy.” 

Vegeta grinned in approval. “I’m glad you think I’m sexy since that means the feeling is mutual.” 

Bulma decided she didn’t need to tell him, since it would never be necessary. She always had her identity hidden, so he’d never know the difference anyway. “Oh, definitely.” 


	4. Complications

It had been roughly three weeks since Bulma had realized that the man she’d been going on regular missions with was the same man she’d happened to meet at a restaurant. After realizing who he was, Bulma had taken it upon herself to agree to working with the Saiyajin Ops. They’d officially given “Shadow” the title of  _ Agent _ Shadow. As much as it had amused her at the time, she’d truly started taking the position seriously and had even gone so far as to do research of her own when she was back at her own company. Delighted as she’d been to be able to practically see Vegeta all the time, she’d run into a rather frustrating problem. The longer they went on missions together, the more Bulma found herself struggling not to be annoyed with situations like the one she was currently in.

The Saiyan spy and incognito master-thief-turned-spy had been summoned to speak with the intelligence agency of the latest planet they’d been assigned to investigate. The head agent in charge was a tall and slender woman with a stylish blunt cut bob which her shiny black hair fell into perfectly. Her warm, brown, almond eyes seemed to smile as the corners of her pouty lips pulled up into a smile revealing china white teeth.This woman, much to Shadow’s chagrin, seemed particularly fond of Vegeta and had “mistaken” Shadow for a man because of the clothes she wore. She wore a laser and bulletproof vest and baggy black cargo pants that were tucked neatly into her matte black combat boots. It’d taken all of Shadow’s strength not to drop kick her when the agent had greeted them with, “Hello, gentlemen.” 

“Actually, my partner, Shadow, is a woman.” Vegeta corrected her, and Shadow fought another urge, this time wanting to pounce him with a hug. 

“Oh, forgive me, I meant no disrespect.” The woman smiled again, her eyes never leaving Vegeta’s. 

Shadow crossed her arms. “Well, actually, whatever your name is, not all species have caught up to the progressivity that’s been adapted by planets like Vegeta’s and my own.”

She finally looked over at Shadow. “It’s Carmen. And how do you mean?”

Shadow let out a humorless laugh. “We don’t assume genders based on what a person looks like.”

The raven haired woman smiled. “Well, as I’ve said, I do apologize. I meant no disrespect.” She shuffled through the file she held in her hand and handed a few papers to Vegeta. “These are photos we managed to grab of the intruder that blasted our military bases to pieces last week. They’re blurry at best, but that’s all we have for now. Whoever the person or persons may be, they knew what they were doing. We have specialized cameras that capture clear photos even when something moves at high speeds, which means the sound barrier had to have been broken several times over for these photos to have come out blurry.”

Vegeta shook his head. “Shit keeps getting worse and no one even knows what this son of a bitch even looks like! By the grace of the gods of Vegetasei, I will take pleasure in ripping this motherfucker apart with my bare hands.”

“You speak as though it’s one person.” Carmen said. 

Shadow stepped forward. “We’ve managed to at least determine that many of these attacks like this are done by one leader, and they’re backed by quite the army. The reason being that most of these attacks are too elaborate to have been fully executed by such a large group. Then precision required for most of these would be nearly impossible to accomplish with so many participants, not to mention the fact that these all appear to have been inside jobs, despite the fact that we’ve already completely ruled out that possibility. There’s too many moving parts for these to have been done by a large group, and all known personnel go through intensive screening and interviewing.” 

The three agents continued their conversation until Shadow started to realize that Carmen really only ever kept her eyes on Vegeta, even when Shadow spoke. This started to get on her nerves, and she regretted switching the way she saw through her helmet lense to regular sight. 

“Carmen, I know you’re ogling my partner, but I’d really appreciate it if you could look at me when I speak as you do for Vegeta. Let’s behave like adults, hm?” 

Vegeta cracked a smile before speaking up. “Actually, Shadow and I are due for a meeting in about fifteen minutes, and it’s going to be quite the drive to get there, so I’m afraid we’ll have to cut this briefing short. Thank you for the photos, I’ll have our analyst check them out, and I’ll report to my superior what you’d told us. Best of luck to you and your planet, Carmen.”

The woman smiled and stepped forward to shake his hand, placing her free hand over their now clasped hands. “Thank you for helping us— neighboring planets are afraid to get involved, so it’s comforting to know someone is on our side.” She turned to look at Shadow. “I am sorry for making you feel disrespected, my people are trained to only lock eyes with the opposite sex, as it would be considered a challenge to look at the same sex too often unless it was under more… salacious circumstances. Thank you for helping us, Agent Shadow, and I apologize for any disrespect I may have unintentionally displayed.” She shook Shadow’s hand in the same way she’d shaken Vegeta’s, and walked out of the room leaving them alone. 

Shadow turned to Vegeta. “What meeting do we have?”

Vegeta flipped through the photos Carmen had given them. “We don’t, but she seemed to be getting under your skin.” He looked at her. “Seems like maybe you have something to tell me?” He smirked. 

Shadow’s heart started pounding. There was absolutely no way he could know, right? 

“You want to be the head agent, am I right?”

Shadow redirected her attention from the floor back to him. “What?”

Vegeta sighed. “It’s obvious, why else would you get so annoyed by someone not making you feel involved in the meeting? Well understand, there is no head agent. We’re partners— equals.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll make sure you’re treated that way.” 

Her heart swelled at his words. “Okay.” She almost whispered. 

They stood looking at each other for a moment until Shadow noticed something in one of the blurry photos in Vegeta’s hand. “Wait…”

She grabbed a photo from his hand and held it up in front of her lense. “Photo scan— facial database.” 

Her helmet beeped a few times, and she gasped at the result. 

“Photo scan complete, facial database retrieved a ninety percent match. Name: Yamcha. Origin: Earth. Occupations: Baseball, weapons dealer, undercover agent. Last known whereabouts: Planet Scythe in the Edge Star System.” 

“Shit.” Shadow said. 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“This guy… he’s bad news. While his fighting capabilities are lacking, he’s very knowledgeable in weapons and has been difficult for even the toughest Galactic Patrolman to capture.” Shadow sighed, shaking her head. “This isn’t good.” 

“And how do  _ you _ know him?” Vegeta asked. 

Shadow blushed beneath her helmet. “W-well, he tried robbing the owner of a company I was going to… rob. I’ve also done a few missions with the GP, so I’m familiar with a lot of their wanted felons. I’ve even helped bring a few in. I was assigned the task of bringing in Yamcha, but… it didn’t happen. Anyway, we need to find out where he is.” 

Vegeta nodded. “Let’s get to work.” 

The two headed off to their ship. Vegeta slapped the large red button which engaged autopilot and would automatically take them back to Planet Vegeta. He ran his fingers through his hair, and Shadow felt her stomach flip flop. “So,” she said, getting his attention, “tell me about this woman you’ve been seeing. How are things going?” 

Vegeta gave it some thought. “She’s unbelievably intelligent and runs several companies on her home planet. She has the brightest blue hair I’ve ever seen, and eyes to match. I’ve never seen anything like it. She’s… something else.” He spoke fondly of her, but Shadow could see something clouding his expression. 

“I sense a ‘but’ of some sort.” Shadow said. 

Veget nodded. “But there’s something off about her. Like, she has a lot to hide. Or at least is hiding  _ something _ . She acted strange when she saw my ID. As if she knew me? It was strange— I’ve never seen her in my entire life. Perhaps she worked for my father.” Vegeta scratched at the five o’clock shadow on his face. “It must be something like that. She must’ve worked somewhere that she’s seen me and it left a bad taste in her mouth. I’ll ask her next time I see her. That’s a good idea, right?” He looked at Shadow for encouragement. 

Shadow nodded. “Communication is a valuable thing.” 

Vegeta sat down on the plush seating by the large window on the side of the ship and propped his feet up on the table in front of him. “How are things going with the man you’re seeing?” 

Shadow chuckled. “It’s complicated. When we’re together on a date and stuff, things go alright.” 

Vegeta smirked. “I sense a ‘but’.” 

“But because of where he works, it complicates our bond a bit. I won’t say relationship because it’s too early to assume that’s what we have.” Shadow shrugged. 

Vegeta nodded. “It’s always awkward when someone’s job gets in the way— seems the two of you need to have a discussion of your own. In my culture, you’d just fight it out.” 

Shadow laughed. “I’d partake in that if I knew he wasn’t way stronger than I am. I’d lose for sure.” 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “Just because someone is stronger doesn’t mean you can’t win in a fight. Someone your size could easily take even  _ me _ down with the correct techniques. That is, if I wasn’t so well trained.” He said with a cocky tone to his voice. “But I’d be happy to teach you sometime.” 

Shadow’s helmet lense reflected a smile. “I’d like that.” 

“Gods that thing is creepy.” 

“Fuck you, it’s cute.” 


	5. Past Mistakes

Bulma smiled as she stood in front of a full length mirror in her new suit she’d designed for her missions with Vegeta. She still sported her heavy duty, black, ankle length combat boots, but her suit was fitted perfectly to the contours of her body, hugging each and every curve of her body deliciously. She still wore black gloves and kept the suit covering all of her skin, but showing the true shape of her body was more than enough, in her mind. She smirked as she slid on her biker helmet and bullet proof vest. Shadow was ready to go meet Vegeta at Saiyajin Ops. 

She stepped out of her company building and made her way to a small ship that would take her from Venus to Vegetasei. As she made her way over, she heard a familiar voice call her name. 

“Long time no see, Shadow.” 

She calmly turned around to find none other than Yamcha standing behind her. He leaned coolly up against a lamp post with a smirk plastered on his face. She said nothing, but continued to look in his direction. 

“Aw, come on. The silent treatment? What about all of those fun little rendezvous we shared?” He grinned as he pushed himself off the lamp post and started walking toward her. Yamcha had drastically changed since she’d known him on earth once he began his life in space. He stood before her with his long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and sported a plain black tee that hugged his muscular body tightly and was neatly tucked into black camouflage cargo pants which were tucked into black combat boots, a style choice he’d started after seeing Bulma’s uniform. 

“You’re pretty brave to be here like this, considering what you did.” She said. 

Yamcha chuckled as he nodded enthusiastically. “Of course I came back, baby. We’re destined to be together, remember?” 

Bulma’s body tensed. “We are  _ not _ destined to be together. I was just naive to think you were ever worthy of trust. But if you’d like to rehash all of that, I’d be happy to kick your ass again.” 

Yamcha grinned. “You’re a skilled fighter for sure, but I’ve got some new tricks up my sleeve, and some new toys as well. I’m not sure why you’re being so hostile, though, babe. We were so good together.” 

“Until I found out that not only were you stealing from me, but you were selling  _ my _ designs to people who later used them against me.” 

“I’m an entrepreneur, what can I say? Besides, you never showed me your face or anything, so for all I know you could be one of the people I sold shit to.” He shrugged, amusement still on his face. His eyes traced her body. “I really like that new suit though, it really shows off your ass.” 

Bulma clenched her fist and threw a punch at him which he caught and yanked her towards him until her body was pressed to his and his arms were wrapped around her. “I actually came to apologize. I like to rile you up, but really I’m here to beg forgiveness.” His voice was soft, almost a whisper. His embrace was warm and tender. “I know what I did was wrong, and I never bothered to explain to you why I did it, which probably left you with more questions. I’m sorry, Shadow.” He pulled back and stared at her helmet lense. 

She didn’t know what to say. His embrace was just as intoxicating as it was when they’d been together and his voice was velvety smooth. Her logic was screaming at her to hand him over to Vegeta for interrogation… but her heart began to ache as she thought of Yamcha’s tenderness that he only ever seemed to give to her. She also remembered how he conned her, and her anger returned. She decided she’d play along with him and get information out of him as a means to get back at him, and also put an end to this chaos that had been going on throughout the galaxy. “I have a meeting and I can’t be late.” She said, leaning into him again. “But let’s talk more when I return.” 

Yamcha smiled. “Okay. I’ve got some errands to run today anyway, so I’ll just meet you back here, yeah?” 

She smiled under her helmet. “Yeah.”

Before she could let go, he hugged her again. Her heart started to ache again because his embrace was desperate. It was like if he had to let go, it would break him. She thought quickly to get him to let go before his embrace started to work on her. “Last time we were this close, we had sex. We should probably go take care of our respective errands.” 

He laughed, letting go of her. “For now, I suppose. Bye Shadow. Come back to me safely.” 

She made her way to her ship feeling conflicted.

* * *

She quickly made her way from her ship to Vegeta’s and when she boarded, she felt his eyes practically glue themselves to her form. “Hey, you ready to leave?” She asked coolly.

“Uh…yeah um…. yeah I’m r-ready.” He said unevenly as he watched her take a seat next to him in the other command chair. “New suit?” He laughed. 

“I’m not too keen on being addressed as a gentleman.” She shrugged. “My ass is far too peachy and perfectly paired with my tits for that.” When he didn’t laugh, she knew immediately something was wrong. “Alright, spit it out. What’s up with you?” 

Vegeta sighed deeply. “I haven’t seen Bulma in a few weeks.” He said. 

She’d been avoiding him for fear that he’d figure out who she was by poking around too much into her personal life. “Oh? I’m sorry to hear that. I ended things with the guy I’m seeing, but had a run in with an ex of mine. There’s just a lot and it all seems too complicated. I just kinda wanna make out with someone casually, you know?”

Nothing could have prepared her for what he answered her with. 

“Am I a worthy option?” 

She turned to look at him in disbelief. Before she could answer, she saw the shock on his face.

“I legitimately don’t know why or how that came out of my mouth. I’m sorry.” He said, looking down. 

“Yes.” She said. 

His eyes darted back up to meet hers before he slapped his hand over the autopilot button. “Take your helmet off.” 

It wasn’t long before he’d given in to the conditions to make out with Shadow. He’d been instructed to wear a blindfold so as to protect Shadow’s identity since she’d have to take off her helmet. 

There she stood, in front of him, as he sat on the plush booth seating by the large window in the ship which was currently covered by the defense layer. Her blue hair hung around her shoulders in large, soft waves. Vegeta was sitting, totally relaxed, waiting for her. She sat down on his lap, and squealed when his hands immediately gripped her ass. She reached down to his face, cupping it between her hands, and kissed him. His full lips even felt strong as they explored hers. As they continued to kiss, they started getting progressively more handsy with each other. She started grinding her hips down onto him while she rocked back and forth on his lap, earning a groan of pleasure from his lips. Suddenly, they both stopped. 

“Do you want to stop?” He asked, sliding his hands back up to her waist. 

She hesitated for a moment. “No, but…” 

“Oh, I hate that word.” He chuckled. 

“I don’t want this to interfere with our ability to work together. I enjoy working with you.” She bit her lip. 

“There’s no reason this would have to interfere.” He said. “It’s just sex.”

Something in his voice made her wonder if that was true— if this would really be sex. She chose to ignore it. “Then what do you want to do?” She said, her tone becoming sultry and seductive. 

His hands slid back down to her ass and squeezed. “Take me to the bedroom and get undressed. I want you right now.” He said, squeezing her ass tighter, and kissing her again. 

As she led him to the bedroom of the ship, she couldn’t help but think about the current situation. Was now a good time to show him her face? Would he still want her? This was not at all how she imagined this happening between the two of them. But once they were both undressed, naked bodies rubbing against each other and sweat mixing together, she didn’t care. The pleasure he gave her was mind numbing. Her legs were shaking by the time he was done with her, and he lay back on the bed next to her, quickly catching his breath. 

“Fuck, Shadow.” He said. 

She laughed. “You can take your blindfold off.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “Dressed already?”

“Well.. not really. Just the helmet.” She giggled. 

He took his blindfold off and silently looked her over. She suddenly felt shy, but fought the urge to cover herself. She waited for him to speak. 

“Well that has certainly turned me on again.” He said, pulling her on top of him. “Round two?” 

She laughed. “With my helmet on?” 

“Yeah, you turned that weird facial mimic feature off, so now it’s kind of hot. One day I hope you’ll let me see what you look like though. I’d love to watch your expression change while I have my way with you.” 

She grabbed his dick and positioned it as she slid down onto it. “You’ll have to earn it.”

* * *

She smiled beneath her helmet as she pulled her suit on. She’d hoped that he’d like it, but she never imagined he’d like it  _ that _ much. As she slid her arms through the sleeves, he approached her. 

“You okay?” She asked. 

Vegeta nodded quietly, and placed a kiss on her neck. A soft kiss. A tender kiss. A warm kiss. He walked away without another word. 

Bulma was left standing by herself in the bedroom wondering what it meant. She could overthink it, which was something she’d normally do— or she could let whatever was going to happen, happen. She chose to see what happened as she finished getting dressed. 

As she made her way to the front of the ship, Vegeta was on a video call with Raditz. 

“Oh! Hiya Sha—wow. That… that suit is nice.” Raditz blushed as he looked at her. 

She grinned beneath her helmet. “Thank you, Raditz.” 

“Um.. a-anyway, you guys will need to head to planet Centra and explore the city. There’s supposedly a small shop there with one of our informants. He has information on the attacks and claims to know what the leader of the whole operation looks like.” 

“Wait…” Shadow said. “Who is the informant? I don’t want to go into this thing blind.” 

Raditz raised his index finger in realization. “Right, right! Um, his name is…Aachmy. Weird name, but that’s him.” 

“Alright. We’ll head there now and get it taken care of..” Vegeta said. He ended the call and turned to Shadow. “Fuck, now I’m sleepy.” 

Shadow laughed. “Same, actually. Let’s try to rest before we make it to Planet Centra.” 

Being that Bulma’s brain was the most high tech piece of equipment in her star system, her thoughts began to race until it hit her. Aachmy was an anagram. Those letters belonged in an arrangement that made her heart race. Their informant was  _ Yamcha _ . “Fuck.” She whispered, as Vegeta slept next to her. 


	6. Scratch My Back, I’ll Scratch Yours

Shadow opened her eyes as the alarm she’d set went off. She sat up in bed and realized Vegeta was sleeping next to her. It had really happened. They’d really had sex. 

“Vegeta, wake up.” She said, as the reality of what they’d done set in. 

“I’m already awake, I just didn’t want to bother you. You seemed particularly tired.” He said, rolling over to face her. 

“How kind.” She said. “Listen, about the mission today— I’m not… feeling too well.” She said. Lying to him wasn’t something she’d wanted to do but how could she tell him the truth?

“Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that the informant is the Yamcha guy you mentioned?” Vegeta asked. He was nearly as sharp as she was, and not much got past him. 

She slapped her hands onto her helmet. “He’s… my ex.” 

The Saiyan’s jaw dropped. 

“He also doesn’t know I’m working with you. He came to my headquarters this morning and started talking about how he wanted to kiss and make up.” She said. When she saw the look on his face she stumbled over her words, trying to clarify her intentions. “But that doesn’t mean I was going to agree! I mean I was, but it was to get information! Vegeta I would never try t—!”

Vegeta started chuckling. “I know, Shadow. I never took you for the traitorous type. Anyway, if you’d like to sit this one out to keep your identity safe, that’s fine by me.” 

Shadow sighed. “Thank you, Vegeta.” 

“No problem.” He got up and walked out of the room as he stretched his arms. 

Shadow sighed deeply. She’d really gotten herself into some shit this time around, but what could she do? Being a spy, a thief, a celebrity on her home planet, and a CEO on several different planets under a false identity? It was a lot to handle, even for professionals. 

It wasn’t long before Vegeta let her know he’d be meeting with Yamcha, and she didn’t know how she felt about that. She paced back and forth until Vegeta notified her. His coms would pick up the conversation, and she had to listen. 

“ _ Hello, Yamcha _ .” Vegeta said. 

“ _ You figured out my name, huh? Interesting. _ ” Yamcha answered. 

“ _It’s really not that surprising being that my agency has been keeping an eye on you for a while_.” Vegeta said, maintaining a poker face. 

Yamcha chuckled amusedly, leaning back against the counter of the shop the two stood in. They were in the back of the shop and the room was old but clean. “ _So, what can I help you with?_ ” 

Vegeta showed him a photo of a planet called Terrestria. “ _This is just one of a handful of planets who’ve been attacked and infiltrated, resulting in the inhabitants in waging war against each other, effectively destroying civilizations and wiping out smaller ones completely. Then, mysteriously, many of those planets up and either disappear, or are suddenly owned by someone else. Someone who doesn’t even belong to the star system._ ” He crossed his arms. “ _So, what can you tell me about this?_ ”

Yamcha shrugged. “ _Other than I was in on a few of those jobs? Not much. I don’t know who the ring leader is— none of us do. Everyone has a higher up that they answer to, and the higher ups are always very careful about hiding their identities. Reaching the boss man or woman would definitely be impossible._ ” 

“ _Us? Who else works with you?_ ” Vegeta asked, his interest piqued. 

Shadow listened intently to the conversation. “Why would he openly admit that he was in on these jobs?” She wondered out loud. She supposed it could be a ploy to earn trust and make himself seem like less of a suspect. Every successful lie has a bit of truth in it, after all. If anyone would know that, it would be Yamcha. However, it could also be possible that he was telling the truth and wanted to make sure he didn’t take the heat for anyone, especially if he knew telling the truth might keep him from having to face any serious or  _ permanent  _ consequences. 

“ _Like I said, everything is top secret. Obviously I don’t know for sure if anyone else does the same job I do, but I can only assume that_ _ someone _ _does. If not, how would so many jobs be completed or initiated at the same time as my job?_ ” Yamcha answered. “ _Whoever’s in charge runs a tight ass ship._ ” 

_ Tight ass. _ Suddenly Vegeta’s memory was filled with the way Shadow’s ass felt in his hands and on his lap, and his mind started to wander a bit, before Shadow’s voice in his com brought him back to reality.

“ _Vegeta, ask him how he heard about this job. We need to know where the recruitment happens and how they do it, that way we can place an agent in the right place and have a spy infiltrate._ ” Shadow said. 

“ _How did you come across this ‘job’ as you call it?_ ” Vegeta asked, secretly relishing Shadow’s quick thinking.

Yamcha chuckled. “ _I’m practically the king of the void market. Job postings aren’t exactly posted up on the Intergalactic Web. You just come across a guy who thinks you look like you might be good at something and they drop their contact info on a card in your pocket. It’s up to you if you follow up on that. The payment for the jobs are almost always high, but a denial of the job may not always end well. Just depends who you are._ ” 

“ _He avoided the question. Press him further. He’ll crack. He’s the type to think he can outsmart anyone and talk anyone into circles until they give up._ ” Shadow said, clenching her fist at her side in frustration.

“ _That still doesn’t answer my question. How did_ _ you  happen to come across  this _ _particular job?_ ” Vegeta pressed. 

“ _You caught that deflection, huh? Impressive. Alright, if you must know, I was approached at a pub I frequent. I was first recruited on Planet Destria. I’ve recruited someone as well, but it was for a different job. I know what the guy looks like, but I have no idea what his name might be. Recruitments take place anywhere the subject is noted to frequent. That might mean a park, a shopping center, a bank, or in my case, a pub. It all depends._ ” 

Shadow drummed her fingers against the arm of her chair. “ _He’s telling the truth. Unfortunately I think that’s all we’re going to get from him._ ” She said. 

“ _I think it’s time I wrap this up— but I’ll be back with more questions. Thanks so far._ ” Vegeta said, tossing a wad of cash at Yamcha. “ _There’s your payment courtesy of my agency._ ” 

Yamcha caught it and grinned at the large wad. “ _Much appreciated._ ” As he thumbed through the cash, he sighed. 

Vegeta, who was already walking away, stopped. “ _What?_ ” He asked, a tone of irritation in his voice. He didn’t turn to look at Yamcha. “ _It’s all there._ ” 

Yamcha shoved the cash into his pocket. “ _I’m aware, I’m just in a tricky spot. Mind if I bounce an idea off of you?_ ” 

Before Vegeta could say no, Shadow spoke. “ _You need to keep yourself on his good side so that he’s always inclined to help you. Yes, you’re paying him, but so is the Void Market, and he could easily do without payment from you. Humor him._ ” 

Vegeta internally rolled his eyes. “ _Sure_.” He turned to look at the scar faced man.

“ _I recently asked my ex to give me another chance. Things didn’t end well, and it was my fault. But she’s special and not having her in my life has proven to be… well, not ideal._ ” 

“ _That’s awfully personal information to be giving someone you more or less work for._ ” Vegeta said, wanting to avoid the topic of Shadow. 

Yamcha nodded. “ _Yeah but it’s not like I have any friends to tell. I’m a galactic fugitive, and the ones closest to fitting the description of ‘friend’ are also fugitives._ ” 

“ _Encourage him. But be vague._ ” Shadow said. 

Vegeta sighed. “ _Well I suppose if you’re transparent, it might accomplish what you are aiming for, or at least she might be more receptive to what you have to say. I know women appreciate honesty._ ” 

Yamcha nodded thoughtfully. “ _That’s actually good advice. Well thank you for the money and the advice. I have some errands to run, so I’ll let you head out. I’ll see you as soon as I can gather more info._ ” 

Vegeta nodded without a word and spun on his heel to head back to the ship. Once he boarded, he shook his head. “That pathetic worm wants you badly.” 

Shadow chuckled in surprise. Was he jealous? “And what’s it to you?” 

Vegeta seemed to realize he’d said too much. “Nothing, I just think it’ll be good for us since you’ll be able to get more out of him if he’s this vulnerable.” He said convincingly. 

She tried not to feel disappointed, despite knowing nothing could really happen between them. “Good point. Well, what else do we need to do for today?” She asked. 

“Nothing, really. We just need to get this intel back to Raditz, Nappa, and Turles. I also need to have a meeting with my father this evening.” Vegeta said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 

Shadow nodded. “I promised Yamcha I would see him tonight, so I’d better get back as soon as I can.” 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he felt a strong pang of jealousy in his chest. “What’s the hurry?” 

Shadow crossed her arms. “I always make sure to look my best when I go out with someone.” 

“I don’t know how much more you can do considering your face is always hidden. For all I know you have tentacles all over your face.” 

“Oh shut up!” Shadow yelled. 

Vegeta chuckled. “Alright, let’s head back so you can sweep Yamcha off his feet.”

Little did they know how quickly things would go bad. 


	7. Unfortunate Revelations

“Hey, you.” Yamcha said, smiling as Shadow stepped off of her ship. 

She walked toward him wearing the same outfit she wore on her mission. “Hey, Yamcha. So you wanted to talk?” 

“I do.” He said, wrapping his arms around her, making her feel safe and warm. She couldn’t help herself as she hugged him back. He seemed surprised that she hugged back, but he only squeezed her tighter. “Shadow, I came to ask you to come back to me. I also came to ask you to work with me.” 

Shadow pulled back so they were face to face. “I’m sorry… what?” 

“I’ve been doing tons of jobs and they pay really well. You've been wanting to expand your business and I’d like to help you do that. We used to do jobs like this together anyway and it’s always exciting. And you’d be with me.” Excitement danced in Yamcha’s dark eyes as he seemed to stare right through the reflective surface of Shadow’s helmet lense and into her eyes. “I want you to work with me and to  _ be _ with me.” 

Before Shadow could speak, a familiar voice suddenly flooded her ears. 

“ _ Test, test. Testing, 1, 2, 3. Shadow if you can hear me, go ahead and clear your throat.”  _ Vegeta’s voice said. Somehow the bastard had managed to hack into the main channel of her helmet. He was nearby, or he had some kind of recording device planted on her where he could see what was happening. Damn him. 

Shadow cleared her throat. “Yamcha I…”

Yamcha stared at her expectantly. 

_ “You need to accept his proposal. You could easily tell us what’s going on, or we can watch through the nifty camera I planted in your helmet. We need to see where he goes and who he meets with. If you stay on his good side, then this will be easy.”  _ Vegeta said. 

Shadow felt a tightness in her chest as Vegeta spoke to her. She was angry. Either he hadn’t felt what she thought, or it didn’t matter to him one way or another. They had agreed it was just sex, but she couldn’t help but feel like there was more between them, sex or not. It didn’t matter now though. She pulled off her helmet to reveal that her hair was stuffed into a bald cap, and she wore a mask that covered everything but her lips. 

“ _ Shadow, what are you—?” _ Vegeta didn’t know she couldn’t hear him anymore. 

Her lips pressed against Yamcha’s, and his hands slid down to her ass to squeeze. “Mm..” she moaned as he pressed her body against his. She dropped her helmet when he pulled her arms around his neck. 

On the other side of the camera that Vegeta had planted on her, the Saiyan operative was no longer watching. Instead, he was lying in the bed of his ship next to where Shadow had been, ignoring the hole he’d just blasted into the control panel of the communications center.

* * *

Shadow lay in bed with Yamcha as he slept peacefully next to her. They hadn’t had sex— Yamcha had suggested they take things slow, much to Shadow’s relief. There may have been residual feelings for him floating around in her heart and mind, but she knew taking this seriously and getting involved with him again for real was a dangerous idea. Aside from it essentially meaning she could never work with Vegeta again, nor ever  _ really _ be on the right side of the galactic law again.

She turned her head to face him. He was sound asleep, and she decided it was a good opportunity to sneak away to the bathroom and free herself from her helmet for a few moments. She quietly slipped out of bed, being careful not to wake him, and padded to the bathroom of his luxurious home that he’d built using money he’d definitely earned through less than noble means. She closed the bathroom door behind her with a soft click, and turned to face the mirror. She removed her helmet, and took a deep breath of fresh air— a welcome change from the stuffiness that would build up in the helmet should she wear it for too long. The truth about her past relationship with Yamcha was that he had no idea who she was. She’d convinced him that her face was horribly deformed, and that it was the reason why she never removed the helmet. He believed it, but assured her it wouldn’t matter to him. But he never pressured her to reveal her face. It was one of his better qualities. 

Before Bulma could react, the bathroom door swung open and Yamcha saw her blue hair sitting on her shoulders. 

He blinked several times, unsure of what he was seeing. “B-Bulma?” 

She sighed. “Hello, Yami.” She shifted nervously from foot to foot. 

“You… you’re Shadow?” He asked calmly.

“Yup.” 

“Good fucking kami, Bulma… I…”

“I’m sorry I lied to you. But I can’t afford my identity to get out ever and—.”

“This explains why I felt so drawn to you. I’ve been in love with you for years.” He said, stepping toward her. He enveloped her in his arms and for the first time since leaving Earth, she felt whole again. 

Shadow woke with a start, waking Yamcha up beside her. “Shadow? Are you okay?” He asked, concern written all over his face. 

“Yeah I’m… I’m fine. You didn’t see my face, right? The deformities?” She panted. 

“Huh? No, you said you didn’t want me to see and I don’t ever want you to feel pressured.” He whispered. “It must’ve been a bad dream. Go back to sleep— it’s all okay now.” He said, sleepily draping his arm over her as he laid his bed back down on the pillow. 

“Yeah, a bad dream…” She whispered, thinking about how much of a relief it would be if he knew.

* * *

“So, where are we going again?” Shadow asked, hanging on to Yamcha as he hiked through a highly wooded area of the tiny planet Shadow resided in. 

“To the Glanocta area. It’s where I’m left instructions by my boss. We need to check and see if I’ve received anything new yet.” Yamcha answered patiently, gripping her thighs a little tighter as they slid out from around his waist a little. 

“Interesting. Why’d they pick a place like this, so you think?” Shadow asked, trying to sound innocently curious. 

“Why are you so interested?” He asked. 

“I dunno, just seems like in order to keep people under their thumb, this almighty boss of yours would make instructions a little more in reach.” Shadow shrugged. 

“We don’t want just  _ any _ idiot to find them.” Yamcha answered. 

“Then why are you able to find it?” Shadow mumbled under her breath. 

“What did you say?” Yamcha asked.

“Nothing! Just thinking to myself out loud.” Shadow said. 

A few minutes of silence went by before Yamcha spoke again. 

“You know,” he grabbed a rock and hoisted them both up onto a cliff, “you remind me of someone I knew on my home planet.” 

“Oh? That’s nice I guess, if you were fond of that person.” Shadow said. 

“She's the smartest person I know. Beautiful, talented, funny. She’s the real deal. Her name is Bulma.” Yamcha said. 

“I appreciate the comparison.” Shadow said. “Not often I'm said to be reminiscent of someone like that.” 

Yamcha chuckled. “You have a personality that’s strong like hers. That’s what reminds me so much of her. It’s nice to be with someone who reminds me of home, even if I can never go back.” 

Shadow looked at him. “Why can’t you?” 

“Bulma disappeared a few years ago, and in typical 48 Hours fashion (that’s a reference I’ll explain another time), I was accused. We’d been really close, and even dated for a time. Everyone assumed I had something to do with her disappearance, and I couldn’t handle the accusations anymore. So I left.” Yamcha shrugged. “My goal, when I first came to space, was to find her and bring her home, but something tells me she doesn’t want to be found.” He stared right through Shadow’s lense. 

“I can only assume your theory is correct. She does not want to be found.” Shadow said quietly. “Maybe one day, she’ll just reappear.” 

“When she does, I’m sure everyone will be glad to know she’s okay.” Yamcha said, taking Shadow’s hand and giving it a squeeze. 

Shadow smiled under her helmet, assuming that Yamcha had silently acknowledged her identity.

“Anyway, maybe I’ll find her and introduce the two of you, huh? She’ll be so jealous of how bangin your body is! She was always a little curve-less.” Yamcha chuckled. 

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance— being jealous of  _ herself _ was definitely not something she ever pictured herself dealing with. Shadow used every ounce of self control to resist the urge to slap him on the back of the head. She sighed. “Idiot.” She said under her breath, before standing and dusting her backside off. “Well, we’d better keep going.” 

It wasn’t long before they reached the communication spot, finding a new assignment had been left for Yamcha and the new operative, “Kage”. 

“Kage?” She asked. 

“It’s Japanese f—.”

“I know what it means, but why am I being given a new name?” 

Yamcha blinked. “How do you know Japanese?” 

She was prepared for this question. “I buy, sell, and steal weaponry and anything high tech. Obviously that requires me to educate myself in many languages. Japan happened to be a place that I ended up doing trade with— it’s not like I speak every language on that planet. I just speak English and Japanese from there. But I do know several intergalactic languages.” She said, never missing a beat. 

He grinned from ear to ear. “Hot”. 

She was glad he couldn’t see her roll her eyes back into her skull. “Anyway, what’s the assignment?” 

Yamcha turned on the small tablet and read the instructions. “Oh… this might be a little tricky.” 

“What is it?” She asked. 

“Uhhhh…. we have to attend a galactic council meeting. That would be fine if they weren’t notorious for getting violent. I assume you’ve never been to one?” Yamcha asked. 

“Nah, but how bad could it be?” Shadow shrugged.

* * *

“Holy shit! Really fucking bad.” Shadow said, as objects flew through the air and crashed to the floor, only adding to the already loud sounds of different creatures screaming in their native tongues at each other. A long orange tentacle slammed a gavel down, silencing the room of angry intergalactic leaders. 

“You will  _ all _ speak Galactic Standard, do you understand?” The octopus looking creature yelled, anger creasing its forehead. 

There were murmurs around the room out of embarrassment. 

Shadow sat back and listened as the meeting went on for  _ hours _ . 

“I say we take the Earthlings I to custody since they seem to be the only planet on this side of the star system that  _ hasn’t  _ been bothered, save for Vegetasei.” A hairy green creature yelled from beneath a surprisingly earthly mustache. 

Shadow stood. “Uh, how about no, jackass? You can’t all possibly be stupid enough to attack a planet simply for not being attacked? Vegetasei hasn’t been attacked yet, likely because it’s well known for being resilient. Perhaps the same goes for earth? We don’t know what this organization has in the way of intelligence on our planets that have been attacked!” 

A chuckled erupted in the back of the room, and Shadow’s eyes shot toward the source. 

“Very good, Kage, was it? Very good. The Saiyan people haven’t been attacked because everyone in this universe and the  _ next _ is aware of the wrath that would reign upon them should they even dare. We are not a force to be taken lightly, lest our enemies find themselves slowly dissolving in a vat of acid while we rock our children to sleep to the sound of their screams.” The man stood tall, in all his regality. “King Vegeta III, at your service.” The tall man laughed his rich dark laugh. 

Shadow found herself blushing under her helmet.  _ What a fucking genepool! _ She thought to herself. She glanced to his side, and saw Vegeta sitting beside his father, completely relaxed, and seemingly bored. He didn’t look at her. 

“Anyway, my dear, what are you doing at this meeting? Are you a galactic leader, or do you just like putting your nose where it doesn’t belong?” King Vegeta challenged, a smug look on his face. 

Yamcha moved to silence her, but her stance warned him off. Something inside her snapped, and she slammed her combat boot onto the counter she sat at as she climbed on top of it to walk over to the king. She stared down at him. “I’ll advise you to stay on my good side, your highness. I have what some may call a hair trigger temper, and if you tempt it, I will rip out your entrails and make balloon animals with them for your children. Do I make myself  _ perfectly _ clear?” She asked, anger coating her voice. Vegeta was looking up at her now, struggling to conceal how absolutely turned right the fuck on he was. 

The king began to laugh, causing the room to feel like it was shaking. “Oh my, what a spirited woman. We could use more of your venomous personality on my planet. Such a vicious woman.” The king grinned approvingly. He turned to the rest of the creatures in the room. “I agree that the two untouched planets have remained untouched for some reason  _ other _ than what may be obvious, and perhaps this earth has some valuable assets. I will continue to have my team work on it.” 

“Who sent this bitch to preach to us?” A green humanoid alien stood and yelled to the room. “She’s probably reaping benefits from the damn planet earth and doesn’t want anyone else to get in on her profits!” He screamed. 

“What?” Shadow screeched. “If there were anything in it for me, I’d make sure to rob them blind and blow that fucker up myself. I’m not a moron like  _ you _ clearly are. It’s not  _ that _ hard to disprove that truly  _ riveting  _ theory.” 

This wasn’t the right response, Shadow quickly learned, as she found herself being slammed headfirst into the ground. Her helmet short circuited, and the computer inside of it was instantly fried as the helmet cracked.  _ Shit shit shit!  _ She thought to herself frantically, as her head was pulled back up, only to be slammed back down on the ground, cracking the helmet further. As her head was pulled up once more, she saw that Yamcha’s seat was empty, and she started to feel air being sucked into her helmet. She only had a few more seconds before the entire room saw her face, and it was all because some freak with insane brute strength didn’t like being checked by a woman who disagreed with him. 

Before she knew it, she was outside in the brisk night air. She was standing, dizzy as hell. 

“Shadow! Shadow, please tell me you’re okay!” Vegeta’s concern drenched his tone and betrayed his efforts to remain calm. 

“What!? You know this asshole?” Yamcha yelled. “What the fuck?” 

Shadow started to feel unsteady and before she could get away, she fell and her helmet hit the ground one final time, splitting open completely. Cerulean locks of hair spilled out and her big blue eyes peered up at the two men. 

“ _ Bulma!?” _ They yelled in unison. 


	8. Collateral Damage

She sat up and looked at the two men, tears welling in her eyes. She lifted her boot and pellets her hand back to slam the heel. Before Vegeta could lurch forward and stop her, she’d slammed her heels together and was shooting off into the air. In her wake was an aggressive bomb with knockout gas and Vegeta was unable to fly after her, stumbling to the ground with Yamcha. 

Bulma sobbed loudly as she soared through the air, her long blue hair flowing freely behind her. Her tears streamed down her face before flying off into the air. Her boots quickly ran out of fuel and she went crashing into the ground. As she picked herself up in a hurry, blood trickled down her face from where the ground had split her scalp. She gritted her teeth as she forced her bruised body upright, and grabbed the capsule holding a ship out from her cargo pants. Soon, she was zipping through space in an unmarked ship and hauling ass to her emergency hideout. 

She paced on her ship, screaming and slamming her fists onto the sturdy control panel. “Shit,  _ shit _ ,  **_shit_ ** !” She yelled. She needed to figure out what to do next, because she definitely couldn’t keep going as Shadow— her cover was blown and now not only did Yamcha know her from Earth, but  _ Vegeta _ knew that this whole time she’d been lying to him. There was no way he’d trust her now. She was fucked.

* * *

Yamcha had disappeared from everyone’s radar, and not even the best intelligence agents could track him down. He’d effectively erased his own existence, and his whereabouts were anyone’s guess. Meanwhile, Vegeta continued to ring the private line “Shadow” had given him. 

_ “Hi, it’s Shadow. You know what to do.”  _

Vegeta sighed. “Bulma. Just talk to me, okay? I don’t care about your identity but I need to know you’re safe. I need to know.  _ Pick up the fucking phone! _ ” He yelled, his voice cracking. 

“What do you want?” Bulma finally spoke. 

Vegeta leapt out of the chair of his ship. “Bulma! Fuck, woman, you didn’t need to knock me out!” He grouched into the receiver. 

“I have to go home now, because everyone knows who I am.” 

“What? The only people who know are you, me, and that scumbag you dated.” Vegeta said. 

Bulma sat up straight. “You… didn’t tell anyone?” 

“Why would I? You’re my partner. I deleted the security footage, as well.” 

“...Why would you do that?” 

“Tell me where you are, and I’ll answer that question. “ he said softly. 

“Where is Yamcha?” She asked. 

“We don’t know. He disappeared, and as far as we know he could be dead. He’s  _ that _ untraceable.” Vegeta said. 

“Well I guess at this p—!” Bulma’s voice cut off as she looked up to see Yamcha leaning in the doorframe of her hideout bedroom. 

“Bulma? Are you okay?” Vegeta asked.

“I’ll call tomorrow. I need to sleep some more.” 

She ended the call and watched as Yamcha slowly walked over to the edge of her bed and reached down to cup her chin in his hand. He was angry, and for the first time, Bulma was afraid. 

“You lied to me for so long and I believed every word. You hid from me. You fucked me. You screamed my name while we had sex, and I never even realized it was you.” He said, holding her face in place to look at him. 

“Yamcha I—.” 

He raised his index fingers to her lips. “No, no.” He stared into her eyes knowingly. 

Her eyes went wide. “You knew.” 

“Of course I knew, Bulma. I wasn’t born yesterday. Granted, it took a while, but I eventually figured it out. What I don’t understand is why you hid from me. I never would have revealed your identity.” 

Her eyes welled with tears. “I didn’t know they blamed you.” She whispered. 

“I know.” He said, staring down at her. “But it’ll be okay, once you go home.” 

“Woah, what? I’m not going anywhere.” Bulma said, finally pushing his hand away from her face. “I have work to do, I just need to get back into it.” 

“And what if I tell everyone who you are?” Yamcha asked, climbing onto the bed and leaning forward until he had her pinned to the mattress. 

She glared up at him. “Then they’ll kill me, and everyone on Earth will have a valid reason to blame you for my absence.” 

He chuckled as he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers, his lips moving in a slow, sensual, rhythm. It wasn’t long before she pushed him away, though. “I can’t.” 

“Only when you’re using me for information, right?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “I’ll talk as much as you want then. No charge. You’re the only one I could never take advantage of.” He sighed, laying on his back on the mattress next to her. “What do you want to know?”

“Yamcha, don’t be like that. There’s.. someone else.” She bit her lip. 

“What?” Yamcha scoffed. “You’ve been in space for years! Who could you possibly be into?” 

“A man working with my company, actually.” She said.

“Even off Earth, you slip through my fingers.” He said. 

Bulma slapped his arm with all her strength. “You had me. Remember? And then you  _ stole _ from me.” 

“I didn’t know it was you at that point!” Yamcha yelled. 

“That doesn’t make it better, Yamcha! You’re always like this!” She shoved off of the bed and walked to the doorway of her bedroom. “You can make up for it, though. If you’re willing.” 

Yamcha sat up and looked at her with pleading eyes. “Anything.” 

She turned to face him again. “You’re a double agent now and you work for me. You’re not an informant anymore.” 

“How would you know abo—  _ Vegeta _ ? He’s the guy you’re working with?! Oh of all the lousy ways to be kicked out of the lineup.” Yamcha threw himself back on her bed. He sighed deeply. “Fine. I’ll do it on one condition.” 

“I‘m not having sex with you, Yamcha.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Um wow,  _ presumptuous _ . No, my condition is that you limit my contact with Vegeta. I definitely don’t want to be around a guy who might sleep with you.” He grumbled. “And then if you  _ want _ , we can have sex.” He flashed a goofy smile. 

Bulma turned red as she suddenly averted her eyes. 

“ _ Bulma! Come. On. _ ” Yamcha groaned as he slid off the bed and onto the floor. 

“I’m a grown woman, Yamcha! I can do what I want!” She yelled, embarrassed. 

Yamcha stood back up, shaking his head. “Yeah yeah. I know. Alright, I have to head home— I’m meeting with a buyer tonight on some tech.” 

“I’m the buyer, Yamcha.” Bulma rolled her eyes. 

“Was there ever going to be a time when you weren’t playing me, Bulma? Ever?” Yamcha crossed his arms in disbelief. 

“When I was bored of it, sure.” Bulma shrugged. “You double crossed me first.” 

“Yeah. I did. And I’m genuinely sorry. Not only because I’m paying for it, but because I genuinely feel bad that I did.” 

“Thanks, Yam.” 

“Yep.” He kissed her forehead and tossed a microchip to her. “On the house. I’ll see you.” He said before disappearing into the night.


	9. Reunited

Vegeta groaned as he rolled over to shut off the blaring alarm beside him on the ship. He felt like hell, and probably looked it, too. Learning that the woman who'd absolutely captivated him was also the intelligent agent he’d had sex with certainly wasn’t something he’d ever expected. Not being able to see her at will was the real kicker, though. He was wound up tighter than an eight day clock, and found himself struggling to keep his emotions in check. An unwelcome change to his normally stoic nature. 

As he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, he finally opened his eyes. They were sore from reading reports all night, trying to avoid any chance at his mind wandering. Bulma hadn’t said anything, but he was almost certain that Yamcha, despite going off the grid, had gone to see her. Vegeta didn’t want to think about what they would discuss… or  _ do _ . Naturally, he’d kept himself busy until he was about to pass out from exhaustion. 

He sighed deeply as he trudged over to the shower and got in under the scalding water. He stood in there a while, pondering his next moves. He supposed speaking with his father would soon be necessary— especially after the council fiasco. He groaned internally as he thought about that conversation. How was he going to explain to his father that his partner was also a woman he’d developed some kind of feelings for? And that he’d allowed her to slip through his fingers without interrogating her? He didn’t want to interrogate her. He just wanted to see her and know that she was well. That would be enough. 

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the shower and made his way back to the bedroom. When he opened the door, he gasped. “Bulma?”

There, in the middle of the bed, she sat criss-cross legged. No helmet, no suit. Just a loose t-shirt, cotton shorts, and her hair messily dumped onto her shoulders. “Hey.” She said shyly, waving at him. 

“How did you get in here?” The prince asked. 

Bulma chuckled. “Master thief, remember? Breaking and entering is my expertise.” 

Vegeta nodded. “That’s fair. What made you trust me enough to come here?” 

She bit her lip. “I’m not sure, I just knew I didn’t want to be away for too long.” 

“You don’t have to stop working with me. You don’t have to leave. Your identity is safe and no one knows who you are.” Vegeta said, averting his eyes. “And you don’t have to… avoid me.” 

“Avoid you? What do you mean?” She asked. 

“Well, you disappeared from me as Bulma. I still don’t understand why you did, since we clearly have chemistry.” 

The heiress sighed. “I figured out who you were. See, through my helmet, I could only see heat signatures at the time. It was more helpful that way while I was working as just a thief, so I never knew what you looked like. But when you met me for dinner, I saw the bracelet I gave you when we snuck past those guards.” 

“I see. So you decided to have sex with me in secret?” 

Bulma frowned. “No, I was afraid that if you knew who I was, you’d stop wanting to work with me. I was afraid our chemistry would complicate things, but in the moment, I couldn’t resist the temptation. I have… feelings for you. I don’t know what kind of feelings, but they exist.” 

Vegeta couldn’t fight the smile on his lips, but he turned away from her just before she could see it. “I see.” 

Bulma felt a pit in her stomach as she registered this response as rejection. There was always a chance she’d be shot down, but she never imagined it would be under these circumstances when she was at her most vulnerable. She sighed, waiting for him to say something. Anything. “Look, I know I’m not a young twenty year old, and maybe I’m not as hot as that bitch who wouldn’t look me in the eye, but I have a lot to offer. If you aren’t interested, I need to know now, even if that means a stone cold rejection.” 

“How old are you?” He asked. 

Bulma bit her lip anxiously. “I’m.. 33.” Just saying it out loud made her feel like a grandma, but more than anything else, she worried what he would think. 

Vegeta turned back to face her. “How old do you think I am?” 

She blinked in response. “Uh, I dunno. I’d guess maybe mid-twenties? Late twenties?” 

He threw his head back as he laughed. “Bulma, I’m 39.” 

Her eyes went wide. “You’re older and have the audacity to look this good!? What the fuck? I call hacks!” 

Vegeta chuckled. “Saiyans age considerably slower than other species. Anyway,” he planted his hand to the nape of her neck and smashed his lips into hers in a heated kiss. “...I also have some feelings for you.” 

Blue eyes, wide and filled with surprise, stared back at him. “You do?” 

“Bulma, I felt like some giddy teenage boy when we first met. You caught me completely off guard and your intelligence blew me away. I’d be an idiot to not want you after everything I’ve learned about you. You being the hottest not-twenty-year-old I’ve ever fucking seen is just a plus.” Vegeta said, wrapping his arm around her waist. 

She smiled. “Well, there are things I need to discuss with you.” 

Vegeta pulled her shirt off after dropping the towel around his waist. “Later.”

* * *

“Father.” Vegeta said as he walked into the throne room. 

“Son.” The king said, regally perched on his throne. “You certainly took your time reporting back to me. I assume you have a good reason?” 

“Of course, father. I had to get everything in order and gather all of the facts. The council meeting incident was quite a big deal, and I’m sure you’re wondering why I grabbed that woman in the helmet.” 

The king’s stoic expression gave nothing away as he nodded. 

“Indeed.” Vegeta turned as the throne room doors opened again. 

Bulma walked in carrying her helmet. Her blue hair was now shiny and pin straight and the dark circles under her eyes were gone. “Your Majesty.” Bulma said with a polite bow. 

The king’s lips curled into a grin. “The woman from the council meeting.”

“Yes, your grace. Bulma Briefs. However, I go by Shadow here.” She said, gesturing to her helmet. 

“I quite liked your display of defiance at the council meeting. You caused quite the uproar. It was,” he stood from his throne, “exhilarating and a nice change of pace from the usual droning on of men with no desire to make changes to anything.” He walked down the steps to the floor level, and Vegeta dropped to one knee. Bulma remained standing, looking into the king’s eyes. 

“She is an earthling, I presume?” The king asked his son. 

“Yes.” Vegeta answered, eyes glued to the floor in a show of respect. 

The king asked his son a question in a language Bulma had never heard before, and Vegeta answered, a smirk spreading on his face. 

“Bulma, my people will protect your planet.” The King finally said. 

“Oh, wow. Thank you, but… why?” 

“When a Saiyan takes interest in someone, they receive protection, as well as those dear to them. I assume your planet is important to you?” 

“It’s everything to me.” She said. “Even if I may never return to it.” 

“Then it shall remain untouched.” 

Bulma looked over at Vegeta who stood and finally looked his father in the eye. “Thank you, father.” 

“Just be sure to produce strong offspring.” The king waved his hand dismissively as he strode back to his throne. “You may leave me.” 

Vegeta frowned, his cheeks staining pink. “Must you  _ always _ make everything so uncomfortable?” He spat at his father. 

The king laughed. “You’re 39. Don’t be such a prude.” 


End file.
